If You Look Closer Theres More Too Me Then Human
by joemarnc
Summary: When a not so normal girl and her vampire family meets the Cullens, they meet some new and old friends which in turn she meets James.Wil she fall victim to her obbsesion with the futrue and death or will her past come to kill her.Can he save her? James/OC
1. Info

Name: Shadow Blake

Age: 17 Black hair and black eyes

Family/Coven: Ophelia Blake (mom), Claude Blake (dad), Eve Blake (sister), Kevin Blake (brother), Faith Manson Blake (sister), Vince Blake (brother)

Past: Is human. She and Faith were traveling together before they met the Blake's.

Power: She has the ability to see the future deaths. When she has these visions she feels the person's pain. She also has a book where she draws what she sees. Faith found her outside a home cold and starving. She knows all about vampires. There is more to her story but I can't tell yeah.

Name: Claude Blake

Age: 27 Black hair and golden eyes

Family/Coven: Ophelia Blake (wife), Eve Blake (adopted), Kevin Blake (adopted), Faith Manson Blake (adopted), Vince Blake (adopted), Shadow Blake (adopted)

Past: Changed by unknown vampire. Carlisle and he are friends. He is also a doctor.

Name: Ophelia Blake

Age: 26 Red hair and golden eyes

Family/Coven: Claude Blake (husband), Eve Blake (adopted), Kevin Blake (adopted), Faith Manson Blake (adopted), Vince Blake (adopted), Shadow Blake (adopted)

Past: Was friends with Esme in her human life then she heard that she died so she attempted suicide. Claude saved her and they fell in love at first site.

Name: Eve Blake

Age: 20 Red hair golden eyes

Family/Coven: Ophelia Blake (mom),Claude Blake (dad),Kevin Blake (husband),Faith Manson Blake (sister),Vince Blake (brother),Shadow Blake(sister)

Past: Knew Rosalie in her human life. Her abusive Boyfriend beat her to death. He left her on the sidewalk. And Claude changed her then.

Name: Kevin Blake

Age: 21 Dirty blonde golden eyes

Family/Coven: Ophelia Blake (mom),Claude Blake (dad),Eve Blake (wife),Kevin Blake (brother),Faith Manson Blake (sister),Vince Blake (brother),Shadow Blake(sister)

Past: Some kids accidentally shot him and then ran. Eve changed him.

Name: Faith Manson Blake

Age: 17 bronze hair and golden eyes

Family/Coven: Ophelia Blake (mom), Claude Blake (dad), Eve Blake (sister), Kevin Blake (brother), Vince Blake (husband), Shadow Blake (sister)

Past: In her human life was Edwards's younger sister. Her parents sent her away to a family member and didn't get her parents fate. She was changed by an unknown vampire.

Name: Vince Blake

Age: 18 Black hair and golden eyes

Family/Coven: Ophelia Blake (mom), Claude Blake (dad), Eve Blake (sister), Kevin Blake (brother), Faith Manson Blake (wife), Shadow Blake (sister)

Past: Was in the civil war was changed by an unknown blonde male vampire. Found the Blake coven while in Mississippi.


	2. School and The Other Vampires

I forgot to tell ya'll about there powers. Faith can feel people's emotions but she can't control them. And Kevin can make anybody see any illusions. And the tables that the Cullen's sit at lets just say that they knew the Blakes were coming and they got a very, very long table for all of them. And James and Victoria's cover is that their cousin's and their last name is Dean and Laurent's last name is Maxwell.I'll put the pics on my page.

So here we are driving into Forks, Washington.

We were driving our Ferrari California. With the top up. When I say we I mean Faith, Vince, me, Eve, and Kevin. Claude and Ophelia are driving our 2008 Ferrari 430 Scuderia.

We were driving well over normal speed. Faith and Vince was up front. Faith was driving. Eve, Kevin, and I were in the back. Like always they were annoying.

Faith: "Hey guys were almost at the new house."

Shadow: "Finally."

Vince: "Why so inpatient?"

Shadow: "…"

Faith: "Were here."

Faith parked in front of a big house. Claude parked right beside us. Once everyone got out we went inside to check out the house. We didn't have to unpack since all of are stuff was already settled in.

Ophelia: "Shadow I think you should go to bed. Ya'll have school tomorrow."

Shadow: "I know."

I went to my room and changed into my pajamas. My room has black walls with a red line around it. It also has a dresser on the right wall. And it had a walk in closet. I went to my black and red comforter and fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

Eve: "Shadow wake up you got to get ready for school."

Shadow: "I'm up, I'm up."

I got out of bed and went to my closet. Almost half of the closet was filled with dresses and bright very bright clothes. I had to dig through the closet just to find this(on profile).

As I was walking down the stairs and when everyone saw my outfit they laughed because of the shirt.

Eve: "Ugh what are you wearing?"

I just walked past her and grabbed my black back pack. I walked outside.

Faith: "Shadow your riding with Vince and me in the Ferrari California. And Eve and Kevin are driving the Saleen Raptor."

We have a lot of cars. While we was driving Faith putted down the top of the we got to Forks high school. Eve parked right beside us. While we got out everyone was staring at us. Looking around I seen 8 vampires I'm sure that that the rest noticed to. We just stood there staring at each other.

Shadow: "hey we got to go or we'll be late." We then went to the office. Faith, Vince, and I are juniors. Eve and Kevin are seniors. I'm not going to tell you my schedule. I'm just going to fast forward to lunch. Because basically my classes consisted of me sitting as far as I can from any of the vampires.

**Lunch**

Eve, Kevin, Faith, and Vince were already sitting by the other vampires. So I got just a little bit of food. As I was making my way to the table I got stopped by someone.

???: "Who do you think you are hanging around the Blake's? You're nothing special."

Shadow: "Do you know it's rude to not tell your name before talking to someone." I said while glaring at her.

???: "My names Sarah now are you going to answer the question."

Shadow: "I don't have to." I was going to go around her but she tripped me back. I fell and my plate of food fell it didn't make a big mess it was just an apple and a banana. Faith came over and helped me up. Then Eve came over to give Sarah a piece of her mind.

Eve: "It would be your best interest to leave our _**SISTER**_ alone." Sarah was just standing there speechless as Faith, Eve and I walked over to the table with the other vampires.

Shadow: "Thanks." I mumbled.

Eve: "It's no problem."

Faith: "Hey Shadow this is my brother Edward." Vince gave me his apple. Every one tolled me their names and that started the long story of how everyone knew each other in their human life. While everyone was talking I was drawing my last death vision making sure no one seen.

Bella: "So Shadow why it that you know about "_**the secret**_" is when you're not with anyone?" I just ignored her and kept drawing.

Faith: "Shadow doesn't talk that much so you'll just have to excuse her." The Edward kid was staring at me intently.

Shadow: "You know you should stop trying to read my mind because you're not going to get past my block." I said this while still drawing. Everyone looked at me surprised.

Kevin: ""_**sigh**_" We'll explain later."

**BELL**

Alice: "Ok we'll meet you at your house."

And I went to the rest of my class.

**After School**

We all met at the car and the Cullen's, Bella, James, Victoria, and Laurent all followed us to the house.


	3. Explainations and Veggie boy?

Ok so in this story there might be some Bella and Edward bashing. It works with the story. Also in this one there will be a death vision and it will basically be explained as Shadow being in the person's POV. You'll get what I mean when you read it.

"talking"

_*thinking*_

**(action)**

So once when we got to the house we all got out of the car. When Vince got out he looked like he was thinking very hard I just passed it off as him worrying about having vampires at the house. When the Jasper guy got out Vince tackled him. They started to wrestle on the ground. Emmett pulled back Jasper and Kevin pulled back Vince.

Vince: "_**IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT I'M LIKE THIS!**_"

Jasper: "_**What do you mean?!**_"

Faith ended up falling down in response to Vince's negative emotions. I bent down to help her. The human girl hid behind Edward frightened by Vince's sudden attack, while he stood protectively in front of her.

Me: "Vince calm down if he didn't bite you, you would not be with Faith."

Vince: "Yeah your right Shadow. Sorry Jasper." They both got let go. We all went inside and there was two other vampires sitting in the living room. I made an attempt to go strait up to my room.

Claude: "Shadow I think that you should stay down here we have guests."

Carlisle: "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. It's a pleasure to meet you…?"

Me: "Shadow." And with that I turned around, sat in the corner of the room and took out my sketchbook to finish my drawing. Everyone was talking in deep conversations.

**Ophelia's POV**

Esme: "I can't believe that you're here. How did it happen?"

Ophelia: "I thought you died so I did suicide and Claude changed me. What happened with you?"

Esme: "I lost my child so I tried to kill myself and Carlisle changed me. So how is that girl living with you?"

Ophelia: "Oh you mean Shadow we don't know that much about her, we met her traveling with Faith. She's a very reclusive person. I think she'll tell us when she's ready to. I hope." I said looking at Shadow with sad eyes._*I wish she wouldn't lock herself away*_

Esme: "You really care for her don't you?" I looked back at Esme to reply.

Ophelia: "Yes I do. I care about all of my "children"." After that Esme and I started to talk about our vampire lives.

**Claude's POV**

Claude: "It's been a long time my friend."

Carlisle: "Yes it has been a very long time. Please excuse me for being rude but how is it that that girl Shadow knows about vampires because there is no reason that I can come up with that would explain this."

Claude: "We don't know that much about her. But I can tell you that we met her when we met Faith. She keeps to herself." After that we just talked about the years that went by and our family.

**Faith's POV**

I was talking with my brother Edward and the rest. Every one was just talking. I looked around to see Shadow sitting in the corner drawing I was going to go talk to her but I thought better of it. I also seen that James was looking at Shadow with a hungry look and I felt that he had a whirl of emotions.

Edward: "Her blood sings to him."

Faith: "Huh. Oh god I have to still get used to the mind reading thing. He's not thinking of biting her is he?"

Edward: "It's a big mess. He's thinking of a lot of things from sexual thoughts to her blood staining his hands."

Faith: "Oh my god I swear that I'll rip him to pieces if he touches her." I seen him start to leave." _*Where is he going?*_

Edward: "Don't worry he's going to go hunt."

Faith: "Oh ok. So how has life been." Then we talked about the stuff we missed out on.

**Shadow's POV**

I was almost done with my drawing when Claude clapped his hand to get every ones attention. _*Almost done.*_

Claude: "Now that we got done with catching up.I think that we need to clear up some things. Shadow can you please answer some things." I just kept drawing.

Claude: "Shadow." _*Done.*_ I closed my sketchbook and looked up.

Me: "What do you want?"

Edward: "How can you block me from your mind?"

Me: "I'm not a normal human."

Rosalie: "**(snort) **Of course your not normal look at the way you dress." I just ignored her.

Me: "Next."

Bella: "How could you not be a normal human?" Before I could answer Faith answered for me.

Faith: "She can see the future." I tilted down my head so my hair covered my eyes.

Me: "With what I see I would barley call it a future."

Rosalie: "What do you mean?"

Me: "I see feel and know the thoughts of random people' death."

Bella: "How can you talk about that with a strait face?"

Me: "It's not that hard." I said while shrugging.

Bella: "You have a gift so why is it that you won't try to save those peoples lives?"

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**A 7 year old Shadow runs up to a woman that is on her way to the woods.**_

_**Younger Shadow: "Lady don't go in there it's going to get you."**_

_**Lady: "Don't touch me you brat." And the lady goes into the woods.**_

_**The Next Day**_

_**News Report: A hunter has just found a woman in the woods dead with bite marks on her. The police says it was an animal attack.**_

_*I tried to warn her but they never listen.*_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of the Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Me: "Don't talk about things you barely understand. I would barely call what I see a gift."

Bella: "Um ok. So what were you drawing?" I didn't answer so Faith answered for me.

Faith: "She draws what she see's in her death visions as that is what we call them."

Bella: "Really that's cool so can we look at it?" The Cullen's agreed with her.

Me: "You're a curious one aren't you? Here look at it for yourselves." I threw the sketchbook on the living room table. They started looking at it. The Edward guy stopped at the picture of James killing Bella gruesomely. I seen him get really mad and Bella started to cry. Just to piss him off I put down my block and thought of what I seen.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Death Vision~~~~Bella~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Bella was walking in a forest to clear my head about the tracker vampire after me named James.**__*Why me? I mean there are surly some other human girl he can terrorize.*_

_**James: "(laughs cruelly while clapping)" Bella jumps in surprise and turns around in terror. She starts to back up while he walks up to her.**_

_**James: "So veggie boy let his little lamb go walking around by herself."**_

_**Bella blindly runs into the forest only to find that James is right in front of her.**_

_**James: "(wags his finger in front of her.)Now why did you have to try to make a run for it? Because that was just stupid for you to do that." After that was said he broke her arms and legs. He then went drink her blood. She felt the call of death coming to get her.**__*I love you Edward.*__** And as her body went limp and cold James finished his meal.**_

Edward growled at me. I just stared at him and waited for them to get finished.

When they finished she looked like she was going to throw up.

Jasper: "How can you draw these?"

Me: "Easy."

Victoria: "Wow James she has nearly every person you killed in here and even some that you didn't."

James: "Hmm."

Me: "Yep I guess he didn't kill Bella and I have to say that that was painful."

Bella: "Wh-What do you mean."

Me: "If you remember right I can feel, see and hear the persons last thoughts, and your death was painful. Also I think you're selfish for thinking about Edward as your last thought. I'm sure there are a lot more important people to think about."

Edward growled at me again.

Me: "Is that all you can say?"

Edward: "I have one last question."

Me: "Oh so he speaks."

Edward: "Why is it that when you and Faith met she found you beaten and starving outside a house?" Everyone gasped. I just narrowed my eyes at him.

Me: "_**How do you know about that?**_"

Edward: "I saw it in Faith's thoughts." He had a smug face.

Faith: "I'm so sorry Shadow."

Me: "I'm not mad at you Faith. It's not your fault your brother is nosy. Anyway about your question I don't have to answer it." There was so much tension in the air between me and him that I don't even think Jasper can calm it down.

Emmett: "Um…let's go out and play baseball since Alice said it's going to thunder and lightning." Everyone agreed so I grabbed my Ipod touch while they all got dressed for the baseball game. And we left to go to their baseball field place.


	4. Baseball and Visions?

Man I hate when computers break. Ok so this is chapter for the long wait. Lots of drama. Finally I get close to revealing Shadows past. Yay ^.^

"talking"

_*thinking*_

**(action)**

Ok so when we got to the baseball field everyone broke off in teams.

-Ophelia-Esme

-Claude-Carslie

-Eve-Rosalie

-Kevin-Emmett

-Faith-Alice

-Vince-Jasper

-Bella-Edward

Bella was obviously a referee. James, Laurent, and Victoria were in a tree talking. I was sitting across the field from them at the base of a tree listening to music on my ipod touch and drawing my last death vision in my book. I've started to notice that the death visions are becoming more vivid. While the death visions progressed, the more pain I began to feel. I watched as the game continued to clear my thoughts. Suddenly, I began to feel pain course through my body as my vision of life around me blurred.

**~~~~~~~~~~~Death Vision~~~~~8 year old little girl~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was walking through the forest to pick flowers for whenever mommie comes back. _*When will my mommie come back? It's been 3 months.*_

Tall Blonde Lady with red eyes: "Well lookie here, I found me a lost sheep."** (She walks closer to me while I back away from her red glaring eyes.) **In complete fear I asked her "who are you?".The tall lady replies "I'm the person you'll be serving soon". I ask her "what do you mean?". she replies "you'll be my dinner tonight!" I look at her and see two fangs in her mouth and I try to back away, but hit a tree from behind. she leaps towards me and grabs my neck. as she approaches my throat, my last thoughts are _*I guess mommie won't be getting her flowers.*_ And as my life slips between my eyes the flowers softly fall to the ground.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV~Faith~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

While we was playing baseball I looked at Shadow in the corner of my eye she was drawing. Suddenly I seen her freeze and her body shaking. I yelled for everyone to stop and rushed to her side with everyone behind me.

Bella: "Whets wrong with her." Me: "She told you about her death visions well this is what happen when she has one." Esme: "Is she going to be ok she looks likes she's in pain?" Vince: "Well she is in pain." I flinch back in pain as I felt her emotions. I could tell Jasper could feel it to. Eve: "Faith are you ok?" Me: "I'll be fine it's just she's just scared and hurt." Alice: "Jasper can you make her calm down?" Jasper: "I've been trying but its not working." Me: "Edward." Edward: "I'm already on it." As Edward replayed everything back at us my mind can't stop drifting to the tall blonde vampire.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Shadows POV/Death Vision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As my vision changes to another I find me as myself in a clearing in the dark surrounded by trees. I see "her" in front of me. She slowly walks towards me. "Her": "(Laughing) Dear little sister how I wish you would change your mind." _*What the hell is she talking about? And who is she?* _As I was going to ask these things. Something else came out. Me: "I would never choose to join you. Big_** Sister**_." _*Why did I just call her Big Sister? I've never seen her a day in my life.* _She rushes over to me and bites me. Last thoughts _*I'm sorry Faith.*_

My vision changes to a church I see everyone meaning James, Laurent, Victoria, the Blake's, the Cullen's and Bella who is crying her eyes out. I see a casket and I walk over to it. As I look into it I am surprised to find me in it holding a black rose. Faith goes up to it and is vampire sobbing like a mad women. Faith: "Shadow I am so sorry I got there late." Vince went over and led her away. With one last look back at my casket they left the church in I was left alone in darkness I felt my heart slow down until it completely stopped.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV~Faith~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As Edward finished telling us everything we were all dumbstruck. Bella started crying and Edward went over to her to comfort her. I was so surprised and worried. Then to everyone's horror Shadows heart stopped…….

_**What happens sorry for the cliffhanger. Just so you know I'm working on another twilight story with Paul and a OC. But the girl won't be so Emoish quit the opposite. But she will have a past that will be a good gone bad.**_


End file.
